


«c-moll, без названия»

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: «Лорд Глория, Вы упомянуты в завещании Клауса Хайнца фон дем Эбербаха»
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 4





	«c-moll, без названия»

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1, по поводу названия: c-moll — тональность до минор, в которой написана упомянутая в тексте музыка. Ей параллельна тональность ми-бемоль мажор, в которой написана «Героическая» симфония Бетховена (Sinfonia Eroica).  
> Примечание 2: автор убежден, что у Клауса недюжинный музыкальный талант, который он даже не зарыл в землю.

_Музыка выражает то, что нельзя сказать, но о чём невозможно молчать  
Виктор Гюго_

  


— Прекрасный сегодня день, не правда ли?  
— Да, сэр, — охотно согласился Бонхэм, тоже посмотрев в окно.  
Дориан улыбнулся шире, подставив лицо ласковому весеннему солнцу и жмурясь от удовольствия. Февраль, необычайно теплый в этом году, будил природу дуновениями ветра, не дожидаясь весны; деревья в саду уже щетинились почками, тянулись ветвями к небу, стряхивая с себя зимнее оцепенение. Погода была чудесная и так и манила выйти из замка, вдохнуть воздух полной грудью и отправиться куда-нибудь на прогулку. Возможно, в самую Германию, где Клаус наверняка распекает несчастных алфавитов либо готовится к очередной миссии.  
Пронзительно затарахтел телефон. Дориан поморщился: пора менять этот аппарат, который дребезжит и грохочет так, словно возвещает о конце света.  
— Это вас, сэр, — сообщил Бонхэм, прикрыв ладонью трубку, и продолжил, чуть понизив голос: — Звонят из нотариальной конторы.  
Озадаченный Дориан подошел к телефону, гадая, что такого могло приключиться, чтобы в напоказ размеренную жизнь графа Глории постучались юристы. О том, что причиной звонка могла быть ипостась Эроики, речи, естественно, не шло.  
— Граф Глория слушает.  
— Добрый день, ваша светлость! — бодро затараторила трубка с явственным немецким акцентом, заставившим Дориана ностальгически улыбнуться. — Вас беспокоит Рихард Шварц, нотариальная контора «Фридрих и сыновья». Прошу прощения, что отнимаю ваше время...  
— Ну что вы, — промурлыкал Дориан, — для меня удовольствие побеседовать с вами, Рихард. Я ведь могу называть вас по имени?  
Судя по голосу, звонил молоденький юноша, и Дориан усмехнулся, представив, как засмущает его намеками, заставит залиться краской и гадать, когда же продолжится эта восхитительная, полная намеков игра. Он уже успел нарисовать в своем воображении очередного невинного ангелочка — все они с готовностью бросались в заботливо расставленные для них сети.  
— Д-да... — запинаясь, пробормотал Рихард Шварц на том конце провода и продолжил чуть увереннее: — Я звоню вам по поручению Клауса Хайнца фон дем Эбербаха.  
Майор? Что могло объединять его и белокурого ангелочка из нотариальной конторы?  
Дориан нахмурился, полный дурного предчувствия, но все еще пытаясь уговорить себя, что все хорошо. Все должно быть хорошо — и никак иначе.  
— «Фридрих и сыновья» ведут фамильные дела фон дем Эбербахов уже на протяжении четырех поколений...  
Дориан закусил губу, заставляя себя терпеливо выслушать каждое казенное слово из этой напыщенной речи. Возможно, Клаусу всерьез надоело расточаемое ему внимание, и он вознамерился решить проблему цивилизованно — через юристов, а не кулаком и крепким словечком, как обычно?  
Нет, Клаус всегда полагается в первую очередь на себя. Он бы обратился к врачу или к юристу, только... только будучи при смерти.  
— Вы упомянуты в завещании Клауса Хайнца фон дем Эбербаха, — продолжался в телефоне заученный текст.  
— Остановитесь! — закричал в трубку Дориан, поразившись силе своего голоса и гневу, прозвучавшему в нем. Словно кто-то другой говорил за него, пока сам Дориан оцепенел от шока, ведь как Клаус мог не быть живым?.. — Прежде, чем вы скажете еще хоть слово, отвечайте: Клауса лишь объявили умершим или же он... мертв?..  
В трубке повисло сконфуженное молчание, в котором чуть потрескивали помехи на линии. Наконец, спустя несколько бесконечных секунд, смущенно и виновато ответили:  
— Мне очень жаль, лорд Глория...  
Бормочущая соболезнования телефонная трубка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев. В замке кто-то горестно и громко завыл.  
Дальнейшие несколько минут Дориан помнил урывками: бледного Бонхэма, что-то лепечущего в трубку, на его лице — огромные перепуганные глаза. И Джеймса, зачем-то пытающегося впихнуть в дрожащие руки стакан с водой. И снова Бонхэма, уже требовавшего что-то у телефона... Очнулся Дориан, лишь услышав имя: майор фон дем Эбербах, — и с ошеломительной прытью отнял телефон у Бонхэма, прорычав в трубку:  
— Агент А! Отвечайте, это правда?! Клаус... мертв?.. — голос предательски сорвался в конце. Дориан не верил, не мог поверить. Только не Железный Клаус!  
И снова молчание, сказавшее Дориану все, что агент А мог открыть и о чем желал бы умолчать.  
— Неправда, — пробормотал Дориан, сползая на пол. — Клаус не мог умереть. Он слишком любил жизнь. Слишком подчинялся приказам. Скажите, мистер А, ведь его просто объявили умершим? Скажите, что ваше начальство просто не смогло найти его живым и невредимым! Скажите мне это — и я найду его сам!  
— Лорд Глория, — убито прозвучал в телефоне агент А, — майора похоронили вчера. Я был на кладбище и видел все собственными глазами.  
— Этого не может быть, — повторил Дориан, стиснув трубку. — Клаус не мог умереть. Вы слышите, А?! Клаус не мог умереть!  
На какое-то время телефон захлебнулся тяжелым молчанием. Дориан, кусая губы, ждал, до последнего надеясь, что агент А сдастся и произнесет желанные слова. Хотя бы намекнет — Дориан был уверен, что угадает по полувздоху.  
— Мистер А, вы же знаете, что я никому ничего не скажу! — горячо зашептал Дориан в трубку, торопясь убедить, уговорить, заставить сознаться в том, что Клаус все-таки жив. — Клянусь, я буду вести себя так, словно вы мне ничего не говорили. Словно я ничего не знаю. Словно... словно... словно он действительно мертв.  
Стоило вытолкнуть из себя эти слова, как на глаза неудержимо навернулись слезы. Где-то в глубине души Дориан уже знал, что А не лжет, но безумная, отчаянная вера в Клауса заставляла сыпать опрометчивыми обещаниями, сулить все сокровища мира за тень надежды на счастливый исход.  
Выдохшись, Дориан замолчал. Слова закончились, время закончилось, всё на свете закончилось.  
Агент А выдержал небольшую паузу, дав время взять себя в руки, и это кольнуло болезненным напоминанием: сколь бы агент А ни был терпелив и благожелателен, он был разведчиком, для него смерть сослуживца или начальника — неотъемлемая часть работы, а не трагедия всей жизни. Агент А, как и Клаус, жил со смертью бок о бок: она спала рядом с ним на подушке, завтракала, обедала и ужинала вместе с ним, витала вокруг него на миссиях, став, наконец, печальной обыденностью.  
— Я могу отвести вас к могиле майора Эбербаха, лорд Глория, — мягко предложил агент А. — Если, конечно, это уместно.  
— Да, — сипло ответил Дориан, уставившись в окно на безобразно ясное голубое небо, с которого безобразно ярко светило солнце. — Я должен увидеть это собственными глазами.  
Они условились встретиться в городе, рассчитывая добраться до кладбища засветло.  
Джеймс, услыхав о срочном отъезде, запричитал о баснословной стоимости авиабилетов, но все это было напускное: каждый старался вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, словно Клаус был жив, словно Дориана гнало в Германию обычное желание поскорее увидеть железного майора, а не самые страшные вести.  
Это были кратчайшие сборы в жизни Дориана. Он схватил свои самые яркие вещи, не заботясь об их сочетаемости. Если Клаус посмел умереть, то ему придется смириться с тем, что на его могилу придут в самом красочном облачении, какое только можно вообразить.  
К тому же, Дориан все еще не мог поверить, что Клауса больше нет. Это не укладывалось в голове. Клауса не могло не быть. И, шагая рядом с агентом А по аккуратной кладбищенской дорожке, Дориан даже не пытался отыскать глазами свежий холмик земли, убранный цветами и венками.  
Они остановились внезапно, на пересечении двух аллеек, где строгая табличка возвещала, что именно здесь Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах нашел свое последнее пристанище. Дориан стоял и смотрел на даты рождения и смерти, на цветы, еще не успевшие увянуть, и по-прежнему не мог поверить, что внизу, в этой холодной рыхлой земле, действительно покоится Клаус.  
— Разве его не должны были... похоронить... в фамильном склепе?  
— Майор Эбербах оставил четкие распоряжения на случай своей смерти, — пояснил агент А. — Насколько мне известно, он даже составил завещание.  
Дориан вздрогнул. Завещание! «Фридрих и сыновья»!  
— Мне... будет необходимо кое-что проверить, — пробормотал он, зябко кутаясь в алое пальто, огнем горящее в сгущающихся сумерках.  
Агент А сочувственно кивнул.  
— Я подброшу вас до гостиницы, лорд Глория.  
Дориан замотал головой:  
— Не нужно, спасибо. Я доберусь сам, только... только побуду здесь еще немного.  
Агент А вежливо распрощался и тактично удалился, оставив Дориана наедине с безмолвной горкой земли.  
На кладбище было тихо. Весенняя стылость пробиралась под полы пальто, под пестрый шарф на шее, леденила стиснутые в карманах кулаки.  
Дориан стоял и смотрел на могилу. Вся она была завалена венками и цветами — свидетельствами пышных похорон и почестей, возданных Клаусу после смерти. Дориану казалось, что он почти слышит траурный панегирик, произносимый высокими чинами, которые наверняка при жизни Клауса скупились сказать ему доброе слово. Почти слышит ружейные выстрелы, которые были для Клауса милее самых сладких признаний и самых громких восхвалений. Что бы он сделал, увидев эту могилу? Скривил бы губы и сказал, что вместо всего этого зеленого барахла лучше бы возложили пистолет.  
И вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, Дориан упал на колени рядом с могилой, закрыв лицо руками. Там, внизу, навечно в темноте, был Клаус. Их разделяло всего считанные футы, и в то же время Клаус теперь был настолько далеко, что больше они никогда не увидятся. _Ни-ког-да._

***

Контора «Фридрих и сыновья» занимала целое крыло в пятиэтажном здании в Бонне. Дориан с легкостью мог представить Клауса, входившего через эти высокие массивные двери в холл, где все дышало немецкой педантичностью. Дориан ступал по тем же ступенькам, что и Клаус, потом сидел в кресле, которое наверняка хоть однажды занимал Клаус, и попросил «Нескафе», который выпил до последнего глотка, не чувствуя вкуса.  
А встретивший его Рихард Шварц действительно оказался очаровательным златокудрым юношей, но Дориана это больше не трогало. Его сердце, всегда радостно трепетавшее при встрече с красотой, осталось на тихом кладбище у одной из могил, где этим утром появился букет девственно белых лилий и муляж «магнума» — лучшее, что удалось достать за такое короткое время.  
— Герр Эбербах оставил нам поручение связаться с вами сразу после похорон, — рокотал пожилой немец, преставившийся Францем Фридрихом.  
Дориан слушал молча, не переставая задаваться вопросом, почему Клаус был так решительно против его присутствия на похоронах. Боялся, что в результате погребение превратится в фарс? Не хотел, чтобы хоть у кого-то возникла вольная мысль, будто Железный Клаус отступился от своих принципов и связался-таки с вором? Ненавидел настолько, что даже в посмертии не желал иметь ничего общего?..  
Но если ненавидел, то зачем оставил Дориану эту небольшую тяжелую коробку, обернутую простой упаковочной бумагой и перевязанную простой же бечевкой? Настолько безыскусную и непритязательную, что Дориан ни на мгновение не усомнился, что она действительно от Клауса.  
— Герр Эбербах также просил передать, что эту вещь следует открыть... в Норт-Даунс, — сверяясь со своими записями, объявил Франц Фридрих.  
Дориан кивал без возражений. Открыть дома значит открыть дома. Не сметь провожать в последний путь — так тому и быть. Ведь эти решения уже никогда по-настоящему не оспорить.  
Раньше Дориан не задумывался, какое это страшное слово — _никогда_.  
Перед отъездом в аэропорт он снова был у могилы Клауса, ведя с ним одностороннюю беседу. Все, что раньше казалось чересчур смелым даже для него, или было неуместно, или просто не приходило в голову, теперь срывалось с губ горькими признаниями.  
Дориан всегда был уверен, что у него предостаточно времени, чтобы штурмом или измором взять крепость под именем Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах. Но эта мнимая вечность закончилась, а крепость пала в славном бою во имя Германии и своих идеалов, оставив Дориану на память сверток и руины для оплакивания. Если вдуматься, Клаус оставил Дориану больше, чем кто-либо мог от него ожидать. Но это было несоизмеримо меньше, чем «долго и счастливо» или хотя бы просто «счастливо» либо просто «долго».  
Возвратившись в Британию, Дориан как мог успокоил Бонхэма и остальных домочадцев вымученной улыбкой и закрылся в гостиной. Бережно сняв бечевку и упаковочную бумагу, он обнаружил чеканную шкатулку для бумаг. Вся она была испещрена сценками из германской мифологии — Дориан по достоинству оценил тонкость работы неизвестного ему мастера.  
Откинув крышку шкатулки, он увидел истрепанные по уголкам листы бумаги и поверх них — сложенную вдвое карточку. «Помни меня живым», — гласила она.  
Дориан дрожащими пальцами обвел написанный от руки текст. Это и был ответ на вопрос, почему Клаус не хотел его присутствия на похоронах. Он хотел запомниться красивым, полным жизни и сил.  
Мог ли знать Клаус, что его будут хоронить в закрытом гробу после страшного взрыва? Что его местонахождение смогут с трудом отследить с помощью радиомаяка в часах, и подмога опоздает на считанные часы? Что на гражданской панихиде произнесут не одну торжественно-благодарственную речь?..  
Вряд ли Клаус когда-нибудь всерьез задумывался о своей смерти. Достаточно было того, что он озаботился составлением завещания и даже нашел в нем место для Дориана Реда, графа Глории, о неприязни к которому так часто объявлял во всеуслышание при жизни.  
Аккуратно доставая из шкатулки бумаги, Дориан не мог отказаться от мысли: неужели у них все-таки был шанс?..  
Листы были излинованы и испещрены знаками, совершенно непонятными для непосвященных. Пять страниц, в которых была зашифрована музыка в скрипичном и басовом ключах — ноты для фортепиано. Вверху было нацарапано название, потом много-много раз перечеркнутое, но Дориан с первого взгляда угадал, что крылось за этим яростным перечеркиванием: «A Rose Vine and a Wire Rope». Чуть ниже было выведено все тем же твердым, ясным почерком несколько слов, и познаний Дориана в итальянском было достаточно, чтобы расшифровать эту надпись: «В темпе. С чувством. Страстно».  
— Джонс! — выкрикнул он. Ноты в его руках мелко дрожали, перед глазами плыло. Если это то, что он думает... если это написал Клаус... написал _для него_...  
Джон явился на считанные секунды, обеспокоенный, как и все, состоянием Дориана и горем последних дней.  
— Ты ведь умеешь играть на пианино? — потребовал Дориан и, не дожидаясь ответа, протянул ноты: — Пожалуйста, сыграй это для меня.  
Джонс взял листы, пробежал их глазами.  
Дориан кусал губы, сцепив в замок трясущиеся от волнения пальцы, неспособные сейчас взять ни одной верной ноты. Нестерпимо, до боли хотелось услышать то, что Клаус перенес из собственного сердца на равнодушные листы бумаги, и в то же время не хотелось делить ни с кем ни звука, хотелось забрать их все себе, целиком, и хранить так, как драконы хранят сокровища.  
Джонс прошел к фортепиано, откинул блестящую лакированную крышку, аккуратно разложил ноты на пюпитре, сел на неизменный табурет, обитый бордовым бархатом, и пробежал на пробу клавиши пальцами. Дориан неслышно придвинулся ближе, готовый внимать.  
Первое плавное движение рук, вспорхнувших над клавишами, как вспугнутые птицы, — и старинное пианино вздохнуло, оживая от сна. Холодный воздух февраля заискрился весенними хрустальными переливами, нежными и волнующими. Это была настоящая песня без слов, в которой высокие ноты мучительно звенели и после внезапно низвергались неукротимой волной, гремя и бушуя, как штормящее море, в пучине которого гибли корабли.  
Дориан рухнул на кушетку, запустив пальцы в волосы. Звучащая музыка была не просто набором звуков, пусть красивых, но бессмысленных, — эта мелодия была для него откровением, самым смелым и волнующим признанием, тем более ценным, что было не лживыми словами, но шло из самой души человека, которого сам он любил сильнее всего на свете.  
Дориану было незнакомо одиночество, ведь его постоянно окружали люди. И, если рассуждать здраво, Клаус всегда был скорее далеко, чем рядом, но отчего-то теперь, когда его не стало, Дориан почувствовал себя каким-то... неполным. Раньше, когда Клаус существовал на этом свете, когда с ним запросто можно было столкнуться посреди ограбления века, когда можно было набраться смелости и нахальства явиться прямо в штаб-квартиру НАТО, Дориан ощущал себя цельным, ему было неведом этот мучительный душевный холод, теперь объявший его всего целиком. Какая ирония: даже постоянно отвергая, Клаус умудрялся оставаться путеводной звездой. А теперь эта звезда погасла, красный гигант взорвался. И хотелось волком выть от одиночества.  
А музыка все лилась и лилась, фортепиано рычало и гремело, а после нежно и страстно нашептывало, и в каждой ноте был Клаус — такой, каким его всегда видел только Дориан, и никто больше. Но это была грустная мелодия, полная горькой тоски, и неутоленной страсти, и несбывшихся надежд, и невысказанных чувств. Всё, что Клаус тайно носил в себе и носил так долго, что наконец сам не смог вытерпеть молчания, теперь переполняло Норт-Даунс звуком.  
Ах, Клаус, почему ты не открыл этого раньше?..  
— До минор, — сказал Джонс, когда последняя нота мягко растворилась в тишине.  
Дориан очнулся от наваждения музыки, певшей ему о самой страстной, самой преданной, самой несчастливой любви. Оглядевшись, он с некоторым удивлением понял, что прошло совсем немного времени, и вокруг все почему-то осталось по-прежнему – лишь в нем самом что-то безвозвратно изменилось.  
— Я услышал. Спасибо, — прошептал Дориан.  
Джонс просиял улыбкой. А пианино сурово молчало, черное и блестящее, и мелодия, только что кипевшая лавой, снова притаилась внутри него. И никто не заподозрит, какие чудесные звуки носит в себе этот простой кусок дерева, никто не разглядит его волшебную красоту.  
Дориан трепетно коснулся клавиш. Красота полированной стали и полированного дерева, красота песни без слов и любви без признаний. В этом был весь Клаус. 

***

Дориан снова пришел на кладбище, одевшись как никогда неброско и скромно. Привычной дорогой пропетлял к надгробному камню, на котором было выбито сочетание букв, бывшее для него дороже всего в мире. И это самое дорогое покоилось внизу, безнадежно придавленное фунтами и фунтами кладбищенской земли, не видя ни солнца, ни неба, ни зелени, отчего-то особенно пышной в этом проклятом году.  
Опустившись на колени перед могилой, Дориан ласково проследил пальцами змеившееся на холодном камне имя, и снова в груди зародилось глухое рыдание. Сколько бы он ни приходил сюда, никогда не мог сдержаться.  
— Я принес для вас лилии, майор, — прошептал Дориан надгробию, печально улыбаясь. — Белые. Вы, наверно, не знаете, но они символизируют чистоту и непорочность. Вам бы понравилось.  
Холодный черный камень, на котором кто-то зачем-то выгравировал заветное «Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах», хранил молчание, глухой и безразличный к мольбам живых, орошающих его слезами и осыпающих безумными мольбами.  
Дориан уложил лилии на сырую землю, прикрытую пожухлой осенней травой. Солнце играло бликами на глянцевой поверхности камня, гоняло по ней изменчивые тени от облаков, беззаботно плывущих высоко в синеве. Каждый раз, приходя на кладбище, Дориан изумлялся, почему еще небо не рухнуло на землю, почему твердь не разверзлась, почему не наступил конец всего сущего — ведь Клауса больше нет.  
— Не представляете, как я бы хотел еще хоть раз услышать ваш голос, — зашептал Дориан надгробию, снова и снова нежно очерчивая каждую букву любимого имени. — Пусть бы вы опять меня оскорбляли. Пусть бы вы опять не верили ни единому моему слову. Пусть... Только бы знать, что вы живы. Увидеть бы вас хоть еще однажды. Эти ваши отвратительные сигареты и растворимый кофе. Услышать, как вы отчитываете алфавитов. Как огрызаетесь на начальство. Даже... даже как вы снова и снова отвергаете меня.  
— Лорд Глория, не сгущайте краски, — до боли знакомо проворчали за спиной.  
Дориан окаменел, веря и не веря. На надгробии отразилась еще одна тень — внушительная и пугающая тень с очертаниями майора НАТО, любившего «Нескафе» и крепкие сигареты и не любившего, когда в его миссии вмешивался один небезызвестный вор.  
На какое-то мгновение весь мир замер, дозволив Дориану услышать, угадать стук сердца: быстрый, взволнованный — своего и размеренный, уверенный — еще одного, чей ритм Дориан знал куда лучше собственного.  
На неверных ногах он поднялся и, вздохнув для храбрости, развернулся.  
— Клаус...  
Это был он — исхудавший, осунувшийся, постаревший, но невероятно, восхитительно, чудесно _живой_.  
Не думая и не задавая вопросов, Дориан просто шагнул вперед, преодолев за секунду расстояние, какое еще не пересекал ни один корабль, ни один самолет, и бесстрашно заключил Клауса в объятия. Сейчас ему ничего не было страшно, весь мир свернулся до размеров одного-единственного человека, который застыл в объятиях, словно не зная, что со всем этим делать, но наконец неуверенно поднял руку, едва коснувшись Дориана в ответ.  
— Вы живы, — пробормотал Дориан, уткнувшись пылающим лбом в твердое плечо. — Я знал. Вы не могли умереть. Вы должны жить. Какие бы козни ни строили ваши враги — вы должны жить.  
— Лорд Глория... — начал было Клаус, но Дориан перебил его:  
— Нет, не говорите ничего. Просто давайте постоим так еще немного, пожалуйста. А потом можете высказать все, что вашей душе будет угодно.  
Клаус вздохнул, но промолчал. Дориан с трудом удержался, чтобы не стиснуть его крепко-крепко, лишь бы увериться, что он настоящий, из плоти и крови, а не призрак измученного разума. Но призраки не пахнут сигаретами, не щекочут ухо своим дыханием, не излучают такое живительное тепло. Клаус был здесь, был жив. Кто бы ни сберег его — спасибо тебе!  
— Ну все, хватит уже лапать меня, — наконец проворчал Клаус, отстраняясь. Как большой кот, который вернулся из загула и терпеливо сносил ухаживания, а теперь решительно вывернулся из рук, снова диктуя свои правила.  
Дориан, не выдержав, тихо рассмеялся от облегчения и счастья:  
— Не могу поверить, что это вы.  
Клаус фыркнул:  
— Придется поверить.  
Дориан поймал его взгляд, снова отмечая, как осунулось и посерело лицо. Но глаза оставались по-кошачьи зелеными, с вспыхивающими в глубине опасными огоньками. Дориан был готов полжизни отдать за то, чтобы увидеть эти глаза еще хоть раз — и вот Клаус рядом, пристально рассматривает его в ответ, щурясь из-за солнца.  
— Мне сказали, что ты в Германии.  
— Так вы искали меня? — с надеждой улыбнулся Дориан.  
Клаус хмыкнул, отводя взгляд. Порылся в карманах в поисках сигарет и закурил.  
— Было бы неловко, встреть ты меня где-нибудь.  
Дориан заставил себя промолчать. Ему не хотелось ссориться сейчас, здесь, рядом с фальшивой могилой, но в то же время начинала разбирать злость на Клауса, на добросовестно лгавшего агента А, на НАТО и разведчиков вообще за самые ужасные полгода в жизни. Это было слишком жестоко — даже со стороны Клауса, даже по отношению к ненавистному Эроике.  
Клаус тоже молчал. Курил, глядя на надгробие. А Дориан смотрел только на Клауса — на могилу он уже нагляделся, и даже чересчур. Знал каждую прожилку в камне, каждую мельчайшую шероховатость. Знал, как выглядит эта могила в цветущий май и в невозможно душный июль, в проливной дождь и при безжалостном свете палящего солнца. Вел беседы с ней, каялся перед ней, умолял ее — эту обманку, нищенку в королевском наряде.  
— Он был вором, — вдруг сказал Клаус. Сигарета тихо дотлевала между пальцами.  
Дориан недоуменно взглянул на надгробие.  
— Кто?  
Клаус смял окурок, нервно дернул рукой и посмотрел Дориану в глаза — решительно и даже немного зло.  
— Вор. Карманник. Обобрал меня в толпе — спер кошелек, даже умудрился снять с руки часы с радиомаяком.  
Дориан вздрогнул, снова посмотрел на могилу, но уже совершенно другими глазами. Она не была пустышкой, как он подумал вначале.  
Агент А, рассказывая о смерти Клауса, старался по возможности опускать подробности. Был взрыв, были погибшие и раненые. Майор Эбербах находился в самом центре, поэтому его опознали не столько по останкам, сколько по часам — новейшей, уникальнейшей разработке. Часы фрагментарно сохранились даже при взрыве. Носившего их майора предавали земле в закрытом гробу, наградив посмертно.  
Часы с радиомаяком, вор, взрыв. Дориан сглотнул. Картина была ясна: по часам Клауса сумели выследить вражеские агенты, они же озаботились его устранением, не зная, что часы были уже на другом человеке — карманнике, соблазнившемся их дорогим блеском.  
— Часы, которые можно отследить по радиосигналу, которые содержат в себе усыпляющий газ, капсулу с ядом, отравленные иглы и даже универсальную отмычку, можно просто-напросто украсть! — кипятился Клаус. — Никогда больше не соглашусь пользоваться вашими, английскими, разработками — они ненадежны, в отличие от немецких!  
— Но эта ненадежность спасла вам жизнь, — заметил Дориан.  
Клаус поморщился.  
— Ja. Ненадежность, помноженная на идиотов в разведке и дурацкое стечение обстоятельств.  
— Счастливое, — пробормотал Дориан. — Возможно, дурацкое тоже, но определенно счастливое для вас. И... спасибо за объяснения, майор.  
Клаус не ответил. Впрочем, Дориан ничего иного не ожидал: Клаус мог расщедриться на объяснение произошедшего с ним, но не причин, побудивших его сделать это. Он вообще никогда не говорил того, что на самом деле следовало бы сказать.  
К тому же, если бы все это было спланировано, Клаус бы наверняка отдал Францу Фридриху другие распоряжения, и Дориан получил бы шкатулку с нотами только после его настоящей смерти.  
Горло сдавило. Казалось бы, за полгода можно было и привыкнуть к мысли о мертвом Клаусе, пусть не забыть его, но двигаться дальше, сейчас — воспринимать все проще, а Дориан все равно похолодел, представив лишь на секунду, что чуда не произошло, что Клаус погребен и никогда больше не появится.  
— Не думай об этом, — сурово приказал Клаус, хмурясь. — О чем бы ты сейчас ни думал, перестань и не забивай себе этим голову.  
— Как прикажете, командир! — Дориан через силу улыбнулся, чем заслужил одобрительный кивок.  
Они снова замолчали — словно отдавая последнюю дань вору в чужой могиле. На надгробии отражались облака — картина для Дориана привычная. И тем более странно было ощущать присутствие Клауса рядом, вслушиваться в его дыхание, более тяжелое и хриплое, чем всегда. Когда-нибудь Дориан спросит, что происходило с Клаусом те полгода, что сам он просуществовал, разрываясь между кладбищем и живыми людьми, а пока... пока было достаточно того, что Клаус искал его, что он обязательно еще услышит музыку из кованой шкатулки, которую взлелеют для него пальцы Клауса.  
— И что теперь, майор? «Долго и счастливо»?  
— Теперь мы уйдем с кладбища.  
Дориан разочарованно вздохнул, но послушно направился вместе с Клаусом к выходу. Лилии остались на могиле, и он подумал, что для неизвестного вора, случайно спасшего Клауса ценой собственной жизни, тоже надо будет принести цветы. Только не лилии, а какие-нибудь другие.  
А за ограждением кладбища продолжала бурлить жизнь. И Клаус был рядом, они наконец-то шли рука об руку, и изредка Дориан неслучайно касался его. С прекрасного голубого неба светило прекрасное солнце — Дориан мог бы поклясться, что никогда еще не видел таких сочных красок и не ощущал такого всепоглощающего счастья от столь простых вещей. Он, казалось, сам оживал от долгого холодного сна, который мутно пеленой закрывал великолепие и вечный праздник мира.  
— Я люблю вас, — негромко произнес Дориан, вкладывая всего себя в каждый звук.  
Клаус кивнул:  
— Ja. Знаю.  
Спешащие мимо люди не вслушивались в эти слова, не замечали их, и они оставались таинством на двоих.  
— И вы меня тоже любите, — ничуть не сомневаясь, продолжил Дориан.  
Клаус отвернулся, неожиданно смутившись, и пробурчал чуть слышно:  
— Перестань говорить об этом вслух, это неприлично.  
— С вашей стороны было бы неприлично умереть, умолчав об этом. А все остальное — очень даже прилично.  
Клаус фыркнул: обычное раздражение вытеснило минутную робость.  
— Хочешь, чтобы весь мир знал об этом?  
Дориан покачал головой. Теперь, уверенный, что его чувства взаимны, он хотел сохранить все в строжайшей тайне, оставить это знание лишь себе и упиваться этой взаимностью каждое обретенное мгновение.  
Они остановились, благопристойно дожидаясь нужного сигнала светофора в компании законопослушных граждан. Дориан не задумывался, куда и зачем они идут — сам он часто бродил по городу после посещения кладбища, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки перед возвращением домой, и теперь узнавал магазинные вывески и переулки, но на сей раз окружающий мир распахивал гостеприимные объятия, обещая что-то очень хорошее.  
— Все чего я хочу, майор, это чтобы вы сами сыграли музыку, которую написали для меня.  
Светофор мигнул, давая зеленый свет, и они шагнули вперед синхронно.  
— Сыграть, значит. Сущие пустяки, — угрожающе протянул Клаус. — А больше ты ничего не хочешь?  
Приглашение звучало заманчиво двусмысленно, и Дориан широко улыбнулся:  
— Хочу. Напишите для меня что-нибудь в мажорной тональности и назовите эту музыку «Долго и счастливо».  
— Слишком слащаво, — осадил его Клаус.  
— Тогда просто оставим ее без названия. 


End file.
